Ohayo
by Xaphrin
Summary: After the incident with Aizawa, Sora and Sunao have become better and better companions. However, Sora wakes up every morning to find Sunao missing from their dorm. Is there something Naokun isn't telling Sora?


Ohayo

(A Sunao and Sora Ficlet)

)O(

"GOOD MORNING!"

An undecipherable groan erupted from beneath a mound of pillows and blankets. "Matsuri… it's seven o'clock…" Sora pulled the heavy comforter tightly around his head, hoping to block out his friend's overzealous introduction, as well as that stupid sunrise. "School doesn't start for another hour and a half…"

Matsuri didn't hear Sora's complaint, as he was far more interested in the empty bed next to Sora's. He looked strangely at the mound of blankets "Oi… where did Nao-kun go?"

"Fujimori?" Sora sat up quickly in bed as his muscles tightened in sudden shock. Sure enough, the bed next to his was perfectly made and empty. Sora's face fell suddenly, and an aching feeling tugged painfully at his heart. This had been happening for the past few weeks now; Sora would wake up, wanting to be greeted with Sunao's peaceful expression, only to find an empty, lonely room.

"I don't know…" Sora ran a hand through his disheveled blue hair and sighed deeply. "He's never here in the morning…" He slipped out of bed and rose to his feet, suppressing a yawn. He looked strangely at the handsome blonde, and then raised an eyebrow. Matsuri never bothered them before eight… unless it was a request for the Do-It-All team. This made Sora _very_ suspicious. "What'd you want anyway, Matsuri?"

"Ah… nothing." Matsuri skillfully crumpled the request form without allowing Sora to see him. "I was just thinking I might give you and Nao-kun the day off today."

"Huh?" Sora's ears perked up at the words "day off". He looked skeptically at Matsuri. "What are you planning, Matsuri? You _never_ give me _or_ Fujimori the day off."

"Well," Matsuri began, looking rather indignant. "I'm feeling rather generous today. Besides, are you going to look a gift-horse in the mouth?"

"I'm not! But _you're_ behaving strangely…" Sora narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"Comme si, comme sa." Matsuri shrugged nonchalantly, and then began to usher Sora out the door. "You should go take a shower, you look like hell."

"MATSUR-" Sora's protest was cut short as the blonde boy slammed the door in his face. "Stupid Matsuri… kicking me out of my own room…" He grumbled before heading off toward the showers.

Matsuri looked at the room with mild dismay. He wasn't quite sure what happened several weeks ago, in fact, he had _no_ idea what had happened several weeks ago. All he knew is that Sora and Sunao went missing and when they came back everything seemed peachy-keen. Actually, now that Matsuri thought about it, everything was _more_ than peachy-keen, because Sora and Sunao had now opted for a relationship. They _had_ been trying to keep it under wraps, but Matsuri was much smarter than they gave him credit for. And besides, it wasn't like they were exactly _silent_ during the night hours… especially when they roll-played. Matsuri wasn't quite sure who "Yoru" and "Ran" were, but they sure seemed to be having fun.

But Matsuri didn't know about _this_… where was Sunao running off to every morning? It wasn't like him to just up and leave when he felt like it. And it wasn't like he was running away, because he appeared at school every morning. Sunao just _wasn't there_ in the morning, and Matsuri could see that his absence was beginning to take a toll on Sora.

"Now then…" Matsuri said to himself as he took a few more steps into the room. "Nao-kun just wouldn't get up and move-out without telling some one… or leaving some sort of note…" Matsuri's hands reached out and pulled back the covers, hoping to find some sort of note or letter on the pillow or in the sheets. All he found was more sheets and a few strands of light red hair.

"That's odd…" Matsuri mumbled, plopping down on the bed. He made a slightly confused face as he pondered the events. "Where's Nao-kun running off to? I hope he hasn't found another lover… that would break Sora's heart…" His face fell into a look of sadness as he thought about that option. Ever since Sora had lost his memory, Matsuri had considered him his little brother and took the utmost care of him. True, Matsuri took care of everyone he was close too, but he took extra care of Sora. And anyone who hurt him was going to have a nice, little chat with Matsuri.

"Matsuri-chan!"

The blonde boy looked up and smiled at the redhead, hoping his ponderings weren't based on truth. "Nao-kun. Where've you been?"

Sunao was caught off-guard by the question, and his cheeks flushed brightly. "I was out… is it any of your business?" He usually didn't give lip to Matsuri, but he was especially protective of himself this morning.

"Sora's been worried." Matsuri looked sternly at his friend.

Sunao looked away, his eyes filled with deep sadness. "I know. He keeps asking me where I go… and I can never tell him." Sunao was aware of Matsuri's protective nature, and he wasn't ready to tell the blonde where he'd been going every morning.

Matsuri's heart clenched, suddenly fearing the worst. "Nao-kun… is there someone else?" He asked carefully, watching his friend for any reaction.

Sunao's face went from sad, to shocked, to angry in three seconds flat. "No! Of course not! I love Sora… I really do! But… I have my own problems that need to be dealt with before I can love Sora unconditionally… _that's_ why I disappear every morning."

"So it _is_ someone else!" Matsuri pointed a finger in Sunao's blushing face.

The redhead pushed the offending finger from his sight. "No, Matsuri-chan. There has never been another person in Hashiba's place." Matsuri noted that Sunao had stopped calling him "Sora" and reverted to "Hashiba" a signal that he was ready to stop sharing his emotions.

"Then why are you running away every morning?"

"I have something that needs to be taken care of." Sunao snapped quickly as he opened his closet. He pulled out a fresh uniform and a towel. "I'm going to take a shower."

"You should join Sora, he just left." Matsuri replied with a smirk. Sunao's face burned brightly and he turned away, wishing Matsuri hadn't been so blunt about their relationship.

"Don't push your luck, Matsuri-chan…" With an indignant huff, Sunao pushed passed the intruding blonde and into the hallway.

The showers were empty. This wasn't surprising as most of the boys in the dormitory didn't wake up for another hour. Sunao padded softly along the tiled floor, listening to the occasional drip from the stalls. He quickly chose the third stall to his left, and opened the door. As he stepped into the shower stall, he was greeted with a surprising sight.

"So-chan?" Sunao blushed deeply, and let his secret pet-name for Sora slip out. Sunao seemed frozen to the spot, and was unable to tear his eyes away from Sora in all his naked glory, reaching to turn on the showerhead. "I…ah…" Sunao searched for words to describe his embarrassment, but found none. "I'm sorry…" he went to leave, but a strong hand grasped his upper arm and threw him against the steel partition.

"Itai!" Sunao cried out as his back smacked the partition.

"You will not let Ran out, Sunao. And you _will_ listen to everything I have to say!"

Sunao slowly opened his eyes and raised his gaze to meet the offending face. He looked up into those menacing blue eyes, and felt a draft of cool air wash down his spine. "Yoru?" The grip on his arm tightened, signaling that he had guessed the personage correctly.

"Where are you going every morning?" The deep voice questioned, pushing Sunao even tighter against the partition.

"Out." Sunao struggled against his grip and turned his face away, but Yoru grabbed his chin with his free hand and forced Sunao's deep brown eyes toward him. He looked firmly at him, as if daring Sunao to defy him.

"_Where?_" Yoru asked again.

"Why do you care? As long as you're with Ran it shouldn't matter." Sunao struggled again, but it didn't seem to be helping as Yoru's grip just got tighter and tighter.

"As much as you don't think so, I care a lot about Sora. And he wakes up every morning to find you gone!" Yoru's gaze steeled into Sunao's. "Every morning he's worried whether or not you'll come back; why you can't share your feelings with him; where you're going. He's worried about you!" Yoru glared at Sunao.

"I…" Sunao knew all this, but to _hear_ it come from Yoru, and thus from Sora, it was a slap in the face. Sora was worried about him; frightened for him; wanted to share a more stable relationship. And all Sunao was doing was pushing him away. What kind of relationship did he have with Sora?

"I hurt Sora." Sunao whispered sadly, looking into Yoru's deep blue eyes. "I hurt him when I lured him to Aizawa… I didn't trust him… I thought he abandoned me… and I _wanted_ to hurt him." Tears began to leak out of the corners of his eyes. "But Sora still loves me and I love him… But, I'm so afraid I'll hurt him again. Every morning I wake up and walk somewhere… I don't know where and it doesn't matter… but I've got to find some strength to face the fear of hurting Sora again…" His body went limp as tears streamed down his face in defeat. "I love him… and I never want to hurt him again…"

"I love you too, Nao-chan…"

"So-chan?" Sunao's face turned a bright shade of crimson, and he looked up into softer blue eyes. "You… you heard all that?"

"Yoru backed off as soon as you started… er… confessing." Sora wrapped his arms around Sunao tightly, feathering kisses on his forehead. "Nao-chan… Don't be frightened about hurting me… please. I know you never will again… just… don't leave me any more. I can't stand not to have you by my side… I can't stand to wake up every morning and find and empty room… I love you." Sora kissed him deeply, his fingers threading through Sunao's light red hair.

Sunao let a small, secrative smile grace his lips as he looked up at his naked companion. "You know, So-chan… there's still an hour before the others get up… let's share our first morning together…"

Sora's face flushed, but the idea of Nao-chan and a hot shower was rather… arousing. He leaned down and looked into his eyes. "If we get caught…"

Sunao shed his jacket and shirt. "Don't worry… I'll be extra quiet." He leaned up and kissed Sora deeply before turning on the showerhead. "Good morning, So-chan…"

"Good morning, Nao-chan."

)O(

So there it is… my first _Sukisho_ fan-fic ever. I hope you liked it. Sorry is was so poorly written, I kind of pumped it out real quick at work… if I have time I'll edit it and maybe write another one!

Please review! It only takes a few seconds, and it makes me feel special!

Insert Standard Disclaimer


End file.
